


No final das contas, ainda dependo dos meus mozões

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys' Love, Comedy, Historical References, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Por mais que Inglaterra tenha acabado comigo, hoje eu sou feliz com os meus dois amores, China e Estados Unidos. E bem, ainda não sou independente e não pretendo.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), Brazil/America, Brazil/America/China, Brazil/China, Brazil/US, Brazil/US/China, China/US
Series: Hetalia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834
Kudos: 3





	No final das contas, ainda dependo dos meus mozões

Não acredito que fui trouxa mais uma vez e com o mesmo papo de sempre. Por conta disso ficarei sozinho o resto da minha vida, afinal, é melhor do que sofrer de novo.

— Meu irmão te fez mal? — Um homem charmoso, loiro, olhos azuis, óculos, roupas militares com uma blusa de frio grossa.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, tentei retirar da memória quem era essa pessoa, pois se o irmão era Inglaterra, este poderia ser tanto Canadá quanto Estados Unidos. E bem, não demorou muito para ele começar a suar por conta daquela roupa de frio.

— Retire logo essa blusa. E sim, eu saí de um relacionamento recente com Inglaterra. — Após retirar o que lhe causava problemas, ajoelhou-se na minha frente e me pediu em namoro. — Desculpe-me, mas não consigo fazer isso agora, eu ainda estou muito machucado por conta dele.

O lindo homem olhou ao chão e depois me abraçou bem forte, deixando-me chorar todos os prantos.

— Fique tranquilo, eu jamais faria algo parecido. — Eu já ouvi essas palavras antes, ou pelo menos algo parecido então não cairei nessa mais uma vez. Ainda sim continuei no abraço caloroso daquela pessoa.

Nossa conversa durou horas e ele decidiu voltar ao seu país sem me dizer de fato o motivo.

Por mais que eu estivesse a fugir dos sentimentos amorosos, era difícil tirá-lo da minha cabeça, sua aparência, suas palavras, a forma com que me tratou mesmo com as minhas dores em realce. As vezes nem parece que nem eu me entendo.

Os cidadãos falavam comigo a cada esquina para saber do ocorrido entre nós, contudo eu sequer sei o que de fato aconteceu.

— Eu o quero ou não? — Falo alto para mim e recorro ao meu diário, pois ele sempre possui a resposta dos meus dilemas.

Sem ao menos pegá-lo, caí de cara no chão, uma vergonha. Enquanto isso minhas lágrimas caíam cada vez mais, como se eu jamais conseguisse superar um namoro de anos.

— Sai logo desse piso e vem comer. — Há quantas horas estou aqui? Espera um pouco, eu conheço essa voz, esse gingado, só pode ser meu maior rival.

— O que faz aqui? Descobriu da minha dor e agora quer rir de mim? Se sim, faça de uma vez por todas. — Quase levei um tapa na cara, contudo ele resolveu apenas explicar o motivo da sua vinda ao meu território.

— Descobri sobre o caso e quis te consolar, visto que eu sei essa dor. Podemos ser inimigos, mas eu jamais te deixaria assim, seu idiota. — Por mais que eu o odeie, devo aceitar essa oferta, senão ficarei sem comida pela minha tristeza ser maior do que a coordenação motora.

— Obrigado. Se puder fazer a minha janta agradeceria ainda mais.

— O farei. Pode ficar tranquilo e caso queira desabafar fique a vontade. — Quem é ele e o que fez com o meu maior rival? Algo de errado não está certo, só pode ser uma forma de me atacar mais tarde em troca de tantas mordomias.

Iniciei a minha vigia preventiva e antes que ele pudesse respirar mais uma vez na minha casa, retirei as facas das gavetas, deixando somente as de cozinhar para o bem da minha janta. Depois disso tudo guardei os objetos afiados.

— Calma caralho, eu não te matarei só por você ser meu inimigo, afinal de contas, qual será meu motivo de viver depois que não tiver você? — Faz sentido.

Voltei todos os itens aos seus respectivos lugares e me desculpei pelas atitudes irracionais. Eu jamais deveria ter me envolvido com aquele homem, enfim, o inglês safado é que se dane, porque eu mereço coisa melhor.

— Eu vou encontrar um amor melhor do que ele! Nunca mais falo igual um idiota.

— Esse é o Brasil que eu conheço! — Como eu já teria comida, deixei-o continuar com a sua ajuda.

É ótimo comer as refeições de um jeito diferente, com um preparo fora do meu costume, ainda mais quando eu posso utilizar meu rival político e histórico nessa brincadeira.

Meu estômago queria bater na minha cara pela quantidade absurda de alimentos ingeridos em poucos minutos, entretanto adoro encher essa parte do meu corpo, ou tem algum prazer maior do que comer? Claro que não.

Pelo horário ser desfavorável à saída dele do meu país, decidi que ele poderia dormir nessa noite e amanhã volta à Argentina. Só espero que ele não fique chateado pelas minhas atitudes de hoje, de qualquer forma, já nos odiamos mesmo.

— Obrigado por isso, da próxima vez que for lá a casa não se esqueça de que o sofá é seu. — Gostei da sua forma de me recompensar pelos atos cometidos hoje, então tenho certeza de algo, nossa relação vai melhorar um pouco.

Foi colocar a minha cabeça no meu travesseiro que a imagem daquele homem apareceu em cada sonho, seja de forma romântica, seja de forma sexual. Preciso parar de ouvir tanto sertanejo, melhor ouvir as músicas de amor, pelo menos eu tenho como pensar em um futuro mais romântico.

Acordei cheio de pensamentos americanos e poucos ingleses, portanto estou indo ao caminho certo para esquecê-lo.

— Tenho que voltar, mas qualquer dia eu passo aqui de novo. — Ele abraçou-me e foi para a Argentina, uma jornada de horas.

Durante o andar rotineiro vi aquele homem de novo, dessa vez a conversar com o meu presidente, na hora estranhei e acompanhei para saber de todas as falas, afinal, continuo a comandar meu país até que se diga o contrário.

Os planos envolviam rodovias, mas meu povo não possui carros suficientes, isso é idiota de se fazer. Intervirei sem pensar duas vezes ou faremos obras sem necessidade.

— Parem essas negociações! Os brasileiros só aproveitarão no futuro, então deixem tais obras para o futuro. Acham que nós somos ricos? Lógico que não ou a população seria alfabetizada. — Ambos me olharam com expressões de risos, como se eu estivesse a falar abobrinhas.

— Seu país ficará rico, não quer isso fofo?

— Eu quero, contudo é certo?

— Sim, confie em mim. No futuro utilizará muito as rodovias como meio de levar as mercadorias, ou seja, será necessário. — As palavras me convenceram, deixando-me mais aliviado pela maneira com que pretende tratar meu país.

Antes que eu pudesse sair do cenário, abraçou-me com força e disse em meu ouvido:

— Eu nunca serei igual ao meu irmão, por isso te tratarei igual a um príncipe. — Meu rosto corou e com passos lentos andei até meu lar, enquanto pensava em tal fala.

Decidi escrever em meu diário em relação aos meus sentimentos, pois só dessa maneira eu criaria coragem para dizer a ele sobre tudo.

Letra por letra, frase por frase, paragrafo por paragrafo, até uma carta surgir dentro do meu caderno precioso. Neste momento eu necessito criar coragem ou terei feito isso em vão, tais quais diversos atos dentro da minha História.

Retirei a página com cuidado para evitar rasgos indesejáveis e corri até o local, porém ele já havia voltado aos Estados Unidos.

— Amanhã você fala. — Continuei meu andar com a cabeça baixa, até ser atacado por uma pessoa aleatória na rua.

Pouco entendi o ocorrido, tanto que nem afetou a minha caminhada, embora tenha me causado um susto momentâneo.

— Para de me ignorar! — Ele ainda estava aqui? Como assim?!

— Eu tenho que te dar isso. — Entreguei a carta e corri para a minha casa, fechei a porta com chave e respirei bem fundo.

Odeio ter que me declarar pessoalmente, causa-me um nervosismo muito grande e eu fico sem saber como reagir na frente do meu amado.

— Eu aceito. — Disse ele na minha frente.

— Como? Enfim, dane-se. — Recebi um belo beijo em meus lábios e sentamos após essa longa corrida.

Isto foi há mais ou menos 92 anos, tanto que hoje nós temos uma bela relação amorosa, mas não é somente isso.

— Aru! Está bem hoje, Brasil? — Sempre rio com seus gritos repentinos, além do tom de voz ser agradável aos meus ouvidos.

Ah sim, esse é China, meu outro namorado. Nós temos um relacionamento recente em comparação ao amor americano, entretanto resolvemos aceitá-lo no namoro de forma consentida. Dessa maneira ninguém tem mais domínio sobre mim e todo mundo me ama.

— Para de falar com ele e me ignorar! Eu também sou seu namorado! — Sim, ele é extremamente carente.

— Mas eu não estou te ignorando. Só entra nessa conversa e pronto, aru. — Por mais que namorar uma pessoa já seja um baita problema, não vi tanta diferença em ter mais de um, afinal, não é problema em dobro, mas sim amor em dobro, carinho em dobro, felicidade em dobro.

— Chega! Venham me amar e ponto final. — Reclamei com vontade e logo recebi dois beijos nas bochechas, corando-as em uma velocidade recorde.

Muitos não acreditam que eu namoro uma potência mundial e um país que será em um futuro próximo, uma baita potência, tanto quanto os Estados Unidos. Não é por eu ter uma economia falha em diversos momentos que eles precisam me ignorar, pelo contrário, temos um ótimo vinculo enquanto casal.

Sou dominado por ambos? Sim! Só que eu amo isso, é algo incrível e que eu jamais imaginaria ser tão bom quanto é. Alias, eles são muito fofos comigo e com os meus amigos, até mesmo com o Argentina, meu inimigo de anos.

Posso ainda ser dependente dos meus mozões, porém ainda sim gosto disso, gosto da vida que eu tenho hoje e não a trocaria de forma alguma ou eu perderia dois dos meus maiores prazeres, no caso, comer e amar.

Enfim, eles estão me chamando por isso irei ao meu novo encontro em Pequim. Espero voltar algum dia para contar mais sobre esses amores perfeitos, amores que ninguém imaginaria acontecer comigo, um país cheio de problemas.

— Vamos?

— Claro, queridos.


End file.
